A Symphony of Frost and Flame
by Thanagor
Summary: My first Fanfic, this is about the final encounter between Illidan and Arthas, showing my boy Illidan's side ofc. Anyway, this is my first Fanfiction and I really hope you enjoy it! Let me know in the review section what you want from me next! :D Reviews and Critcism is greatly appreciated, please feel free to comment!


**UPDATE: So yeah, this was a rushed work, so I sat my ass down, made a few corrections and added a little more content about the first war of the ancients. BTW I get some of my refrence from the Illidan Novel. Peace! Plus Thanks so much X-59 for your review! Love it! :D ~ Thanagor**

This would be it, Illidan thought. This would be the one battle to determine the rest of their lives, or one life perphaps, he thought. He was unsure if one won the other would survive. These thoughts distracted his mind as he meditated preparing for the encounter before the downfall of the Lich King provided everything would be to plan. He would destroy it. No, he must destroy it lest he suffer the wrath of the demon lord Kil' Jaden himself. Arthas and he were equals before, he pondered, would they be still? But of course, he had consumed the fel energies of the skull of the old orc warlock, Gul'Dan. He licked his lips, dreaming of the surge of power he'd felt once. His warglaives no longer seemed heavy, anymore, he felt power beyond most could imagine, all that he had done, was doing, was for benefit of Azeroth, for the downfall of the legion, yet, some would call him corrupted, no, many would. The betrayer, he had been branded, in truth it was he who had been betrayed. No! He mustn't allow his mind to go back, he must focus on the task that was at hand. After having decieved the deciever now, he must endure the unrelenting rime and prevail.

"We're sorry to disturb your Meditation master, but all our forces are in place", Lady Vashj's raspy serpentine voice snapped him to the grim reality of life. Good, he thought. "Once the chamber has been opened, we will destroy the frozen throne as promised!". Kael's enthusiastic, young voice reported. Had he done enough to earn his unyeilding loyalty? Unyeilding, he scoffed, he would probably switch to anyside that offered him respite from his thrist of magic. Not that the young Blood Elf' Prince mattered anyway, they were merely pawns in Illidan's grand scheme that would bring about the undoing of the Legion! He turned to face them, warglaives unsheathed, standing tall, partly due to the mutations the fel had caused in him, but of course this was for the greater good, for the downfall of the Burning Legion! Once Cenarius had told him to learn of sacrifice, to learn from Malfurion, his "brother", who had condemned him to ten thousand years of suffering. For his sacrifices, his eyes for Elune's skake, he had been given ten thousand years with no food, no water. His only solace was remembering the sweet moments he had spent with his beloved Tyrande, who ultimately chose Malfurion over him, Malfurion's lies got to her! He was given only magical enchantings that would prolong his suffering, he thought in spite. Who was he to judge Illidan? They'd fought the demons side by side if he could recall. Now, he looked at himself, this would be sacrifice enough.

"Then the hour has come at last! After today, the sourge will meet it's end. Can you hear me out there, Arthas! THE END!" He shouted, hoping to allow the flow of inspiration through his troops, the Sin' Dorei and the Naga, who were hulking serpentine beings. He ordered his forces to atack, and tracked through the frozen wastes to the Chamber to the Frozen Throne.

After some time, he reached there just in time to see Arthas and his, what was that? A spider-like monstrosity that hulked behind Arthas. Arthas spoke,"We've done it Anub'Arak! The Throne Chamber is open! This is the hour of the scourge!". He stood mounted on his unholy steed. They both ran forwards and saw themselves facing each other just before the very Chamber Gate.

The Fallen prince, now supposed King, commanded Illidan in a cold,commanding voice,"Step aside, Demon. The frozen throne is mine." He threatened again, as if his threats would convince Illidan to leave, if he stepped down, a much worse fate awaited him,"Leave this world, and never return. If you do, I'll be waiting."

Illidan replied," I have sworn to destroy it Arthas, it must be done!".

The death knight retorted," Never."

And so their, fight begun as Arthas jumped off from his steed and Illidan prepared for their epic battle.(get it? prepared? Unpro but lels).

Both stood on guard and crouched as the winds howled above them, Illidan stood tall and magnificent with his trademark tatoos and wings spread out and his warglaives in stance, Arthas equally magnificent with his double handed runeblade Frostmourne that radiated darkness and with his black Saronite amour with a decor of skulls. Arthas made the first move, rushing to strike him, as if he craved Illidan's blood, Arthas ran a few steps and Striked at him with all his strength! Illidan more agile and fast reacted quickly enough, he raised his warglaive and blocked Arthas' blow. One thing came to mind this time, Tyrande. If he were to die, he would want his last moment with her. A dream too good to be true. There was no time for this however, Arthas pressed more strentgh to his stike and Illidan to his defensive stance. Illidan pressed hard enough to retort the blow and swiftly and rampantly stiked with his warglaives, three times until Arthas parried one but Illidan's prowess sent him back a little. Illidan struck again, this time hoping it would hit flesh instead of that unholy sword. Their positions reverted, it was Arthas now who was defending against Illidan's strike. Arthas retorted with equal vigor and Illidan dodged his rapid pierce swing, and parried another. Would this be the end or would he pervail, these thoughts haunted his mind as he used his wings and flew upwards. Arthas seemed disoriented but this would not last long as he strode mighty steps and hacked his sword. Illidan did not react fast enough, he was struck in his stomach. The pain that he felt was more than he had felt ever before, Frostmourne's dark essence adding much more pain than needed. As Illidan lay there, he thought his time had come to an end, after more than 10,000 years, he was felled by a mere human, a mere human he'd underestimated. He realized Arthas did not give him the final blow, instead opting to let him bleed out, he saw now Arthas striding in pride to his beloved Lich King, he knew now what would happen now, to Arthas, or to himself. Illidan, thought... no, he couldn't think anymore as his eyes gave in and he blacked out. . He now knew that in this symphony of Frost and Flame, the frost had triumphed, Arthas' unforgiving cold had gotten the better of him. And so he gave in to the sweet taste of darkness knowing that death would be the better option as survival would grant him only unspeakable horrors inflicted upon him.


End file.
